The present invention relates in general to graphical representation transducing and more particularly concerns novel apparatus and techniques for providing an electrical representation of a graphic work with high resolution at relatively low cost with great reliability suitable for recording in digital or analog form.
A typical prior art recording system comprises a light source that illuminates a photoelectric detector through a zoom lens and film stage. Moving the film stage scans the image therein. At higher zoom lens magnification stage motion error increases. The typical prior art approach to solving this problem involves using precision stage movement mechanisms to keep stage motion error low.
Accordingly, it is an important object of this invention to provide an improved graphical representation transducing system.
It is still a further object of the invention to achieve the preceding object while improving performance and reducing system cost.
It is still a further object of the invention to achieve one or more of the preceding objects while reducing error of the scanning stage motion as zoom lens magnification is increased.
It is still another object of the invention to achieve one or more of the preceding objects while increasing the range of magnification.
It is still another object of the invention to achieve one or more of the preceding objects while relatively compact structure.
It is still a further object of the invention to achieve one or more of the preceding objects while allowing the graphic work being transduced to be viewed.
It is still another object of the invention to achieve one or more of the preceding objects with structure that is relatively easy to operate by relatively unskilled personnel.